Emotional Spectrum
by Jauney boy
Summary: During a quiet night in Adam's camp, he invites Ilia to explain some history he's had.


**Just wanted to pump out another smut story. I'm kind of experimenting and seeing how a single story with a lot of chapters compares to a new one shot popularity wise, and also I wanted to add to the short list of stories like this where Illia is depicted as being normal. I also couldn't put this in my Roman harem story because I said I wasn't going to back in the first chapter. If you haven't read "Smooth Criminal" yet, please do.**

 **I named this story and ship after the lore and background to the lantern cores in the DC universe. Long story short, each faction has their own entity that resembles an animal. There's a bull (Adam) and a snake (Ilia), which is reptilian so… Close enough. I was also pretty upset when I heard the confirmation of Illia's orientation, so I just had to make this.**

* * *

Once again Ilia walked into the large tent belonging to her leader, Adam. They had set up camp in the most secluded forest near Vale, not gaining any attention so far from both human and grim alike. It had only been a couple weeks but they were settled in enough, though Ilia never got a taste of what the old camp was like. Having only transferred from a different faction.

"You wanted me?" She asked as she saw Adam stand facing away from her, he was in front of a large desk with a map unfolded. As soon as he heard her voice, he dropped what he was doing and turned to face her.

"Yes, Ilia. I wanted to speak with you." He said as he walked over to his bed. As she saw it, Ilia was reminded how unfair it felt that he was the only one with an inflatable mattress while all the other members were stuck with bedrolls and sleeping bags. But she knew it better than to complain over something so tiny, it was better than the streets. When she saw him sit and pat the spot next to him, Ilia gulped as she sat by his side.

"About what...?" She asked, intimidation apparent in her voice. When she asked, Adam didn't answer straight away. He had reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a canteen and two little tin cups. Pouring an even amount of brown but slightly clear liquid into each one before he passed one to Ilia, she took it with slight hesitation but accepted it anyway. She wasn't sure what it was, most likely alcohol.

"Remind me, you don't really have any memory of the old camps. Correct?" He asked as he took a sip, causing Ilia to take one in turn. It wasn't alcohol, she could tell by the taste right away. It wasn't anything like tea or coffee either, slightly bitter but not exactly repulsive. She only kept it in her hand because there was a hint of sweetness.

"Uh no sir, I transferred from another faction..." She answered honestly, curious as to why he asked about her past. Those that worked under Adam's rule were typically hand picked by him personally.

"Right, so I'm right to assume you aren't familiar with with destressor system?" He asked, finally turning his head to look in her eyes for once.

Ilia blinked during the pause.

"The what?" She was dumbfounded by what he said, not really capable of of coming up with a coherent thought at the moment.

"Right... Well, back at the old camps I've lead we used to have other minor... Luxuries." He trailed off before taking another sip of his drink, reminding Ilia once again that she still had her cup. She took another sip, finding it weird that the through the cold night air, she gained some sweat on her forehead. Hopefully the drink would cool her down as she listened to her master.

"The role played for being a member of our revolutionary force can be very taxing on our lives, so we needed some luxuries to maintain our very own composure. Such luxuries included our own improvised saunas, one of our agile members teaching simple meditation and stretching techniques... And then the destressor tents."

He took a moment to finishing that last item, causing Ilia to wonder why. If she capable of wondering anything. Why was her mind unable to use any critical thinking? She was intimidated by Adam yes, much like the others, but never scared still. She chose to take a swig of her drink on her own volition for once.

"And recently, I've been contemplating the revival of our old system. While also introducing it all to you first hand." He said, bringing his gaze back to Ilia right before he downed all of his drink and placing his cup away.

She grew a slight blush once his eyes were on her, perhaps it was the change from barking orders to speaking sincerely that made her view him in a different light. She was just glad there was only one lit lantern in the corner of the tent, giving off a slight orange and red tint that allowed Adam to barely see her pink cheeks.

He grinned internally from what he saw, pushing the envelope more as he shedded his jacket and was left in a black tank top. Shifting a bit in her seat, Ilia decided to ask a question she had a while since he started talking. Though she found it strange by how sensitive her inner thighs and core felt, joined with a random heat.

"I uhm, understood the other luxuries you pointed out. But what was that about tents...?" She tried to direct the conversation to actually lead somewhere, wondering what his point was. If her head would stop spinning that is. She hadn't realized her drink was done until she brought the brim to her lips and poured nothing, for some reason it only got better the more she drank. And now it was all gone. She placed it on the floor near her feet. Listening to his response.

"Like I said, every role in the White Fang can be very straining and stressful. Resulting in a large amount of pent up frustration built within. To unhinge such frustration, we had developed tents designed to cater to those with... The desire for release. Everybody has needs, and we used to fulfil to those needs." He said as he turned to Ilia, making her look away again as her blushed returned. But it only became more red and obvious the moment she felt his hand on her leg, almost making her shiver from his touch.

"And, I wanted you to be the first in the revival of our old system. I chose you because I can sense your built up stress... As he spoke, Ilia felt his hand slowly travel up her thigh, as his other one held her chin. Making her maintain eye contact with him, she hadn't realized how close they were.

"So, I'm going to help relieve your stress~" He whispered before slowly bringing her close to close the distance. Her soft lips were quite the contrast to his own rough ones he figured, but all Ilia could feel was how blissful this kiss was and how much more she was craving. She barely felt in control of her own mind, like a primal force was urging her to be suddenly ravished. She never thought of her leader in this way until now, but it didn't matter as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen their passionate kiss.

Adam smiled into their lip lock as he got what he planned for, grabbing her hips and laying down with him on top of the chameleon faunus. All her own intimidations and anxieties vanished, replaced with a much hyper libido than she's experienced. Abolishing all logic and reason for the sake of continuing their mating session. Her legs were wrapped around his waist the instant they were lying down, grinding her groin against his for a dry hump.

As they made out, Adam began to unzip her suit, slowly revealing more and more of her cleavage until he reached the end. As he began to separate the unzipped ends, he noticed she wasn't even wearing a bra, making it much easier to knead and massage both her breasts with his hands. He then pulled away from the kiss to lead tiny pecks against her sensitive neck, licking it slowly before using his teeth to nibble her skin. Marking Ilia as his own, though she didn't know due to all her current moans and gasps.

Growing a bit antsy, Adam sped up the process as he pulled away from her body to start pulling at her suit to strip her faster. Ilia picked up on this and helped, lifting up her body and even yanking the fabric just to get naked faster. She didn't care about her clothes, all she could focus on was Adam and how badly she wanted him now.

As soon as Ilia was nude, Adam moved his hand between her legs just to see how aroused she was. He took a moment to rub her folds, ignoring her much louder cries of pleasure as he fingered her good. Making sure to stretch her out before pulling his hand away, hearing her whimper in disappointment. He sucked his fingers clean, savoring her taste before getting on his knees.

He was about to start unbuttoning his pants, until he again saw how eager Ilia was when she started doing it for him. Her fingers making quick work of his bottoms as she already pulled them down and exposed his cock. Her hand instantly wrapped around the shaft and gently stroking it, as he leaned back down to kiss her. Adam decided against getting completely nude, not wanting to waste any time as he was already poking her entrance with his tip.

"Mmm... Please Adam." She begged, no longer sounding like her usual self as lust clouded her mind.

"Of course. But one thing first... it's master to you~" He cooed lovingly in her ear, before reeling his hips back and plunging himself inside her completely. Ilia all but screamed, feeling herself being stretched greater than before, yet her legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist to make sure he never left until they were done.

"Yes master! Mate me good! Fuck me so hard until I can't feel any other cock except for yours~!" Ilia cried, never having thought that sentence would leave her mouth in her life. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as her face nuzzled into his neck, and hoping to pull more of his member into her pussy.

"Better~" He mumbled as his hips began to pace in and out of Ilia's warm and wet entrance, hoping to hear more of the music that were her moans of euphoric pleasure. His thrusts increased tempo as the sounds of their skin slapping could be heard the more he thrusted, no doubt their sounds of glorious love-making was heard past the tent fabric and to the ears of other faunus. Causing a chain reaction for some to have their own mating sessions.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck me! Yes~!" Ilia wasn't even one to profanity, but it couldn't be helped. It was like every thrust of Adam's amazing penis was a shift in her personality.

"Enjoying yourself~?" Adam grunted as he fucked her raw, nuzzling into her breasts as he happily sucked her nipples.

"Fuck yes! I love it so much! Keep going please~!" She couldn't care less about how loud she was, the dick was that good to have that effect.

Adam pounded into her with extreme force, keeping his hands on her hips to steady her form as he rammed into her with incredible speed.

"Oooh fuuuck~!" Ilia hollered in extreme bliss, losing control of herself as she came. Contracting tightly on Adam's cock, though the extra tightness didn't slow him down as he rammed into her with a reckless course. He paced himself in and out of her aching pussy until he stopped, much to her dismay.

"Let's mate properly..." He said before getting up, prying her legs apart so he could grab her hips, flipping her over to her hands and knees. As she got into position, Ilia was already sexually swaying her hips side to side in anticipation.

"Put it back in master! I need you to mate me~!" As the words left her mouth, she could already feel his tip pushing in, right before he thursted his whole length, making her scream out again. In this way of doing it, it almost felt like she could feel even more of his shaft buried in her cunt. Causing her to feel more pleasure if it were possible.

"Just like that! Just like that! Fuck yes master~!" She wailed, whimpering out every time she felt his cock press her g-spot. Though her cries only got louder the instant Adam's hand reeled back and spanked her plump ass, the smacking sound got louder with every spank, which happened every ten seconds.

"Are you ready for your master's love~?" He asked through grunts, while he pounded into her now red ass, covered in his hand prints.

"Yes! Let's finish t-together~" Ilia barely managed to speak, her brain felt like mush and her vision blurry. The only feeling she was capable of sensing was pure ecstacy from the Adams's blessed cock. She could feel that his thrusting was only getting more powerful, signaling his orgasm. To speed things up, Ilia brought her shaking hand to start rubbing her clit, hoping to finish simultaneously with her lover.

Adam then suddenly stopped, hissing through gritted teeth as he finally came. Firing all of his hot load into Ilia's accepting womb, the warmth she felt was enough for her to cum as well. Contracting tightly around his dick and screaming as loud as her lungs would allow. She was rendered a quivering mess on the bed as she collapsed, a very happy and pleased look on her face.

Adam then slowly pulled out, causing his released semen to gush out of her pussy. She shivered a bit until finally turning to lay on her back, gazing at Adam through her half lidded eyes. No words were spoken, and the silence was enough for Ilia to settle in his bed. Dozing off and sleeping a lot more comfortably than she would in her own tent.

Sighing, Adam wiped off some sweat from his forehead as he lied down. Pulling Ilia closer to cuddle, as he was left with his own thoughts.

 _'The destressor system is back...'_


End file.
